1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen utensil holder, and more particularly, to a kitchen utensil holder having vertically stacked receptacles for receiving utensils. For example, some embodiments include an upright support rod and horizontally extending receptacles mounted on the support rod one above another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kitchen utensils are needed intermittently during a particular cooking session. For example, spoons, forks, and spatulas may all be used during one cooking session for preparing one or a variety of dishes for a particular meal. Many cooks resort to placing such utensils directly upon a kitchen counter or stove top during cooking, so that the utensils may be conveniently accessed when needed again. This creates unsightly spots or drippings of food on the surfaces of a counter or stove. Conventional utensil holders are also used for receiving utensils while cooking. Conventional utensil holders, however, occupy too much space on a stove or counter top, as they are only adapted to receive the utensils in a side-by-side fashion. A kitchen utensil holder which is adapted to receive multiple utensils at one time without occupying excessive space on a stove or counter top upon which it is placed is therefore desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,347, issued Dec. 30, 1986 to Donald Jurgich, discloses a holder for kitchen utensils having a holder body and a complementing stand. The holder body has a central set of channels to selectively receive the handle of a spoon or other cooking utensil and has two end sets of channels to selectively fit over the rim of a container. The stand is adapted to receive the holder body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,569, issued Mar. 24, 1953 to A. L. Feldman, discloses a rack for holding silverware. The rack includes an elongated open cylinder with a foraminous bottom, and a handle at the top. The sides of the cylinder comprise rings which are truncated inverted conic sections. The inverted conic sections are adapted to receive the silverware.
Other patents relating to kitchen utensil holder and similar storage devices include U.S. Des. Pat. No. 422,443, issued Apr. 11, 2000 to E. De Limur (swinging wall tray); U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,787, issued Mar. 6, 1928 to A. R. Chisholm (spoon tray); U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,966, issued Jul. 9, 1929 to P. C. Burns (holding and distributing apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,075, issued Nov. 1, 1932 to E. A. Zorsch (knife and spoon pan rack); U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,877, issued Oct. 10, 1950 to E. Bergman (desk tray); U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,005, issued Dec. 29, 1953 to F. E. Kosinski (culinary utensil holder); U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,471, issued Mar. 3, 1970 to C. J. S. Dirkx (tray set); U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,943, issued Nov. 19, 1974 to Geesaman et al. (rotatable silverware holder); and UK Patent Application No. 2,075,822, published Nov. 25, 1981 (shoe racks).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a vertical utensil holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.